


First Kiss (HanaOi)

by toorutime



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rare Pair, These dorks, aoba johsai, seijoh third years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorutime/pseuds/toorutime
Summary: “Speaking of which, Oikawa, who did you lose your first kiss to?”For once, Oikawa did not respond immediately. Silence begin to fill the air, and Hanamaki turned to face said brunette. He looked at the other, still waiting for an answer, but Oikawa remained staring at the ceiling, with an apprehensive look on his face. As the silence pulled longer, the other started to piece things together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is something completely random, honestly. either way, enjoy!

"Iwaizumi, Oikawa."

The pair mentioned turned towards the source, or sources, of the sound, Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

"Please don't get me involved in another one of your pranks." Iwaizumi dead-panned, turning back his locker, taking out necessary items for his shower.

"Nah, we just wanna ask something. Issei and I made this bet once, and now we need witnesses."

"Well, count me out." With that, Iwaizumi closed his locker and headed to the toilet to shower. Sitting on the nearby bench was Oikawa, who was always intrigued by the duo's bets and challenges. A grin appeared on his face as he asked, "What are the two of you betting on this time?"

A smirk was plastered on Matsukawa's face as he draped his arm across Hanamaki's shoulders. "Remember that time when we betted on who's gonna get their first kiss first? Well, I won the bet, but Hiro here doesn't believe me."

"Because it's not true."

"It is, ask him. He was there; and he saw it." He pointed in Oikawa's direction and now the pair was looking at him expectantly. Oikawa thought back, and true enough, he did witness it. He was walking pass Matsukawa's class when it happened. Apparently, their class was engaged in a heated game of "Truth or Dare", and a girl had admitted that she thought Matsukawa was cute, and when it was the latter's turn, he was dared to give her a kiss, which he did.

"Hmm, what happens if Makki loses?"

"Then the four of us will have dinner tonight, and Hiro's paying."

"No, I will not be, because your lips are still virgin. Right, Oikawa?" They turned to look at the setter, waiting for a response. Or rather, waiting for the verdict. A sly smile stretched across Oikawa's face. A treat tonight does sound nice.

"Nope, sorry Makki.” He walked over to the spiker and draped his arm over his shoulders with a smug look on his face. "His class was playing Truth or Dare, and that was quite a kiss, Mattsun. I'm proud!" Oikawa gave a double thumbs-up, grinning brightly like a proud parent.

A sour expression started to form on Hanamaki’s face as the other two high-fived each other, with a bright smile on their faces. They are definitely going to drain his wallet tonight.

_‘Dang.’_ , he thought. Well, he lost the bet fair and square, but being himself, he wasn’t going to admit it blatantly.

"Pfft, but losing your first kiss to some random classmate sucks. So anti-climatic." He said breathily after sweeping his friends’ arms off and slumping himself onto the bench that Oikawa was sitting on.

"She’s cute, I don’t mind.” Was all Matsukawa said before taking his things and going to the toilet to shower. Oikawa, still having his cheeky smile on his face, sat next to Hanamaki, resting his arm on the other’s shoulder once again, in a weak attempt to comfort him.

"Jeez, Makki. Honestly speaking, I thought you’d win this round."

So much for comfort.

"Me too, honestly." Hanamaki let out a breathy groan, lips turning into an angry pout. “Gah, this sucks! Right now, excluding Iwaizumi, I’m the only one who hasn’t had his first kiss!”

“But you’re still young, Makki! Like what Iwa-chan says, you gotta wait for the right person to kiss, no?”

“That is true,” He swept Oikawa’s arm off, and then leaned back onto the wall, looking up to the ceiling. A smile danced at the tip of his lips as he continued, “I wanna lose my first kiss to someone cute.”

“Typical.” Oikawa let out a breathy chuckle, before leaning onto the wall, next to Hanamaki.

“Speaking of which, Oikawa, who did you lose your first kiss to?”

For once, Oikawa did not respond immediately. Silence begin to fill the air, and Hanamaki turned to face said brunette. He looked at the other, still waiting for an answer, but Oikawa remained staring at the ceiling, with an apprehensive look on his face. As the silence pulled longer, the other started to piece things together.

“Wait, no way. Don’t tell me,” A grin started to form on Hanamaki’s face as he sat up excitedly, turning the upper half of his body to face Oikawa. “Don’t tell me your lips are still virgin?!”

The other’s sudden outburst had startled Oikawa, and said brunette retorted immediately, “P-Pfft, no way! I’ve kissed tons of girls! Boys even!” He raised his voice, speaking in a cocky tone, trying to show-off his “achievements”. Hanamaki was not buying it though, not with his shaky voice and jittery movements.

Feeling like he discovered something spectacular, he started to josh the other, saying things like how “he thought Oikawa lost his first kiss years ago” and “only Iwaizumi would save his first kiss for someone super special”.

After a few minutes of laughing and making fun of, Hanamaki held onto his sides, steadying his breaths. Oikawa had tried to play along, but honestly speaking, he was embarrassed. He wants to lose his first kiss soon, but he wanted to give it to someone special.

Hanamaki saw the troubled look on Oikawa’s face, and stopped his laughing, but a gentle smile remained. “Don’t feel so bad, cap’n. You’re good-looking and attractive and have many fangirls. You’ll probably lose your first kiss before you graduate from here!”

That didn’t help much, but Oikawa appreciated the effort. He didn’t want to lose his first kiss to any Tom, Dick or Harry, he wanted it to be special. And Hanamaki understands.

“Hey, Oikawa, I have an idea.” Oikawa turned to face the other, and looked into the other’s orbs expectantly.

Hanamaki simply cupped Oikawa’s chin in his hand, bringing his face closer to his, their faces only inches apart. “Wouldn’t it be memorable if you lost your first kiss to a cute guy in Seijoh’s locker room, just because the two of you are being sour about not losing their first kiss?” His voice was low and hoarse, causing Oikawa’s cheeks to flush. Not to mention the close distance between their faces, such that he could feel Hanamaki's hot breath on his skin. Oikawa’s heartbeat increased slightly, as he stared into Hanamaki’s eyes.

“I’ll take it as a yes.” Hanamaki flashed one last grin and before Oikawa could react, he felt a pair of soft lips coming in contact with his. He hadn’t had time to react, but once his brain processed everything, he felt himself reaching out to cup Hanamaki’s face as he kissed back, deepening the kiss. Hanamaki pulled back and their lips parted slightly, only to meet again, more heated this time round.

After what felt like an eternity, they both pulled apart slowly, panting softly as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“Mn, that was nice.” Hanamaki was the first to break the silenece, licking his upper lip as he did so. A gentle smile soon formed on his face, and Oikawa could swear that his heart skipped a beat. Before Oikawa could say anything, a loud “ahem” could be heard, pulling them out of their trance.

“Oi, what’s going on here? You two look like some lovesick couple.” Iwaizumi commented tersely as he entered, drying his hair with a towel.

“Maybe we are.” Was the cheeky reply that Hanamaki gave, before standing up to get his things for his shower, not before giving Oikawa a playful wink though.

It was weird, Oikawa thought. Who would’ve thought that he would lose his first kiss to one of his close friends? A guy at that. He had always thought that he’d lose his first kiss to a cute and petite girl, and he’d have to bend down to reach her lips.

Sure enough, losing his first kiss to Hanamaki was special (and funny) in so many ways, and he has no regrets whatsoever.

In his opinion, his first kiss was indeed a special and _memorable_ one.  


**Author's Note:**

> so hanaoi is one of my favourite rarepairs & i thought i'd put this up for all the other hanaoi shippers out there. again, this is completely random, sooo..forgive me!


End file.
